Heading to White Acropolis/Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Trap
(Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls ran and flew some more) Blossom: Let’s ask any witnesses if they’ve seen Celebi, Elise, and the professor! Sonic's group: (Nods) Right! (Suddenly, they noticed Regis and the soldiers all in a panic) Sonic: What’s wrong, guys?! Regis: Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s mechs have appeared in the New City! This is terrible! I need to let everyone know right away! Sonic: Don’t worry! We’ll help warn everyone before we resume our rescue mission to save Princess Elise III, Celebi, and Professor Utonium! PPGs: You can count on us! Regis: Oh, bless you, bless you! (They hurry to the New City) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (Once there, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls helped the soldiers successfully warn the civilians and the civilians took shelter) Regis: Thank you so much for helping us. Please, save the Celebi Princess, our princess, and your professor! Sonic and PPGs: Don’t mention it! And we will! (They were about to leave to resume their mission. Suddenly, they realized something that they stopped at first and asked Regis) Sonic: Wait! Celebi Princess? Regis: (Nods) Yes. We heard that the Celebi Princess from the Celebi Clan, the one you mentioned, was captured. (Realizing Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him are planning on using her to get possessed later on if they accomplish their goals, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls nodded and turned to Regis) Sonic: (Giving a thumb’s up) Then we’ll help not only Princess Elise III and Professor Utonium…. PPGs: But we’ll rescue the Celebi Princess as well! (Regis nods and Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls continue on) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Evening) (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls hurry through the city when suddenly, Tails, Cream, and Cheese appeared) Sonic and PPGs: Tails, Cream, and Cheese! Tails and Cream: Hey! Cheese: (Happily) Chao! Tails: We heard that Elise, the professor, and the Celebi Princess have been captured! Cream: Unfortunately, nobody knows where they’re taken to this time. Buttercup: (Angrily) That’s just great! Cream: But there’s more! Sonic and PPGs: Huh? Cream: Tell them, Tails. (Tails nods and proceeds to explain) Tails: Knuckles and Team Chaotix want to see you guys. Head to the town’s warehouse, that’s where we’re meeting them! Blossom: But where is the warehouse? Tails: It’s right here in the New City by the seaport. Buttercup: Then let’s go there! (They head to the New City) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Evening) (Suddenly, more robots appeared and ambushed the group. Just when a giant robot was about to crush the Powerpuff Girls, Cream, and Cheese, the Gangreen Gang arrived and Billy punched the giant robot down, destroying it, and the rest of the robots were destroyed) Sonic’s group: Thanks. (The Gangreen Gang gave a “you’re welcome” thumb’s up. Ace then proceeded to ask) Ace: Anyway, why are you here? Sonic: We’re looking for Knuckles and Team Chaotix at the warehouse. Bubbles: And what about that silver white hedgehog that tried to hurt us? Ace: Amy and us told him to back off. Snake: And Amy and usssssss ssssssplit up. (Buttercup grew impatient) Buttercup: Enough chat! Let’s find Knuckles and Team Chaotix! Ace: Okay, Miss Impatient! (Sonic’s group and the Gangreen Gang went to the seaport side of the warehouse and found Knuckles and Team Chaotix there and Knuckles is holding a small red electronic card) Sonic: Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Charmy. Blossom: You wanted to see us? Charmy: Yeah. Espio: And help you save the professor, Princess Elise III, and that Celebi Princess at any cost. Knuckles: That’s right. (The Gangreen Gang got surprised and turned to Sonic and the others) Ace: Celebi Princess? Tails: Well, technically, that Celebi we befriended is a princess. Billy: So that why Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him want her, along with Elise and the professor! (Grubber blew a raspberry in anger and agreement) Knuckles: Then we’ll save all three of them at any cost. Speaking of that, we saw Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him on the outskirts of the city. (He hands Sonic the card) Vector: They wanted us to give this to you. (Sonic activates the card by pushing a button and three small holographic images of Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him appeared on the card) Eggman: Sonic the Hedgehog and group. Him: We have an important message for you. Mojo Jojo: This is a message that we will tell you once and once only. So pay attention! Eggman: If you want us to return the princess, the professor, and the Celebi Princess, you must give us the Chaos Emerald. Meet us at our base in White Acropolis. Him: And don’t be late! Mojo Jojo: So to recap, trade with us that Chaos Emerald for the princess, the professor, and the Celebi Princess in our base in White Acropolis and don’t be late! (The message done, the images vanished and Sonic throws the card at Charmy, who tries to catch it, but drops it next to Knuckles’ feet) Knuckles: (Scoffs) They’re pretty cocky. Especially Eggman. (He crushes the card with his foot) Cream: It’s most definitely a trap. Tails: My sentiments exactly. I don’t think Eggman nor Mojo Jojo and Him will honor their agreement. (Sonic looks at the blue Chaos Emerald) Sonic: We’re going. Blossom: We’re taking the chance. Bubbles and Buttercup: Yeah. (Surprised, the group looked at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls) Tails: Sonic? Ace: You really want to go for it? Sonic: Since Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him went to the trouble of telling us where Elise, Celebi, and the professor are, I think we should thank them (Winks at the group) personally. (Knuckles, Espio, and Ace shrugged while the group nods in agreement, getting it) Ace: Okay. Knuckles: You have a point. Espio: Count us in. (Charmy pulls the map of Soleanna out and points at a location) Charmy: According to the map, White Acropolis is located right there to the north. (They head north to go to White Acropolis to rescue Elise, Utonium, and Celebi. Blaze meanwhile finally arrived and after looking around for Silver, she spotted him seated by the harbor. Silver is lost in thought over Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls. Then he recalled Amy and the Gangreen Gang’s angry words) Amy: (Voice-over) Were you planning to kill them? That’s crazy! Sonic and the girls would never do that! Ace: (Voice-over) I bet someone tricked you into thinking that Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls are destructors you claim they are! And mark me and my guys’ words; If you try to hurt Sonic and those Powerpuff Girls one more time, we’ll make you sorry! Amy: (Voice-over) And for the record, you’re not a good guy in my book anymore! (Silver contemplated silently over Amy’s question again) Amy: (Voice-over and echoing) Were you planning to kill them? (Suddenly, he snapped out of it when Blaze spoke up to him) Blaze: There you are. I’ve been looking for you here. (Silver nods calmly and looked out at the sea. Blaze calmly got concerned and sat beside him) Blaze: What’s wrong? Silver: Well, um, Blaze…? Blaze: Yes? Silver: Hypothetically speaking, to kill someone to save the world…. (Blaze calmly motioned him to continue) Silver: Is that really the right thing to do? Especially if someone you or I befriended in this timeline claims that someone would never do something so terrible like we believe that someone would? (Realizing he was told off by someone in this timeline for trying to explain what his mission is, Blaze sighed) Blaze: You’re so naïve. Whether it’s right or wrong, I can’t really say, especially if someone you befriended here told you off about your mission. But what I do know is, if we don’t take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is. (Understanding Blaze’s words of wisdom, Silver nods in agreement) Silver: Thanks, Blaze. Blaze: And, if this friend of yours intervene again, know that I’ll help make sure that he or she won’t do it again if we find those four Iblis Triggers. (Suddenly remembering that Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls got away to go after Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, Silver then got up, full of determination again) Silver: Since those four are after Celebi and those two other humans, let’s find out where they are heading so we can get them and rescue Celebi. And maybe we’ll learn something new. Blaze: (Nods) Okay. (They then proceeded to search the area for Sonic’s group. Meanwhile, Sonic’s group neared the way to White Acropolis in the form of a train station in New City when suddenly, more robots appeared) Tails: Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s mechs! Sonic: We’ll have to beat all the robots to get through there. Sonic's group: Right! (They fight the robots until the group came out victorious) Knuckles: Phew. Good riddance. Sonic: Piece of cake. No sweat. Espio: My sentiments exactly. (They go in the train station) (Interior; Soleanna New City Train Station; Evening) (The group goes up to a Soleannan soldier by a train) Soleannan soldier 3: How may I help you? Blossom: We like to go to White Acropolis. Knuckles: And we’re in a hurry. Soleannan soldier 3: Okay. Enjoy the ride. (Once allowed to go on the train, the group boarded and the train headed for White Acropolis) (Exterior; Soleanna New City; Evening) (As nighttime approached, Silver and Blaze were having no luck in finding Sonic’s group when they suddenly overheard an elderly couple talking about something with Amy noticing them and listening) Elderly woman: Did you hear that Sonic’s group just left for White Acropolis to Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base? (They listened) Elderly man: Yes, I did. I just hope they’ll save our princess, that Celebi Princess, and their professor friend. Amy: So Sonic’s group is in White Acropolis, huh? (The elderly couple noticed her and nodded) Elderly couple: (Nods) Yes, why? Amy: Because I am looking for them so I can help them. Elderly man: Then go there. Elderly woman: And help your friends. (Amy nods confidently and left for the train station. Realizing now that Sonic’s group are in White Acropolis, Silver and Blaze nod at each other and arrived in the train station) (Interior; Soleanna New City Train Station; Night) (After Amy boarded the train heading to White Acropolis, Silver and Blaze meanwhile bought their tickets to White Acropolis and boarded the train’s other car to get there before it departed) (Interior; White Acropolis Train Station; Night) (After disembarking the train, Sonic’s group left the station) (Exterior; White Acropolis; Night) (The group arrives to find White Acropolis a really cold place covered in ice and snow. The Powerpuff Girls and the Gangreen Gang shivered) Ace: (Shivering) I-It’s f-freezing here! Bubbles: (Shivering) S-So White Acropolis, b-being located in the n-north section of S-Soleanna, is a w-wintery area. Buttercup: (Shivering) E-Even Eggman, M-Mojo Jojo, and Him n-never said it w-was a wintery area! (Tails spoke up positively) Tails: Not to worry. I got a device that can change you into your winter attires and back with one push of the button. (He targets the device on the Powerpuff Girls and the Gangreen Gang, and pushing a button, they are suddenly wearing their winter attires) Buttercup: Awesome! Now we won’t freeze! Bubbles: Thanks! Arturo: Gracias! (Finding a bunch of wooden boards, Sonic, Vector, Espio, and the Gangreen Gang grabbed one for each of them and used them as snowboards while the others flew, avoiding obstacles and defeating robots blocking their way. Nearing the bottom of the hill, they notice a base and realized) Sonic: So that’s Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base. Cream: I hope Elise, Celebi, and the professor are okay in there. Bubbles: Me too, Cream. (They hurry down there and enter the base) (Exterior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (Sonic’s group cautiously explored the base, looking for a way in) Sonic: This is obviously a pretty cold place for a base. (They sneaked past the robots and a couple of repaired searchlights quietly and when they reach a gate, Tails spoke up) Tails: There should be a switch somewhere. (They searched around the gate until Cheese noticed a switch and pulled it. The group noticed and the gate opened) Cream: (Proudly) Good job, Cheese. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (They go through the gate and upon reaching an area with more repaired searchlights and robots, the group stopped) Tails: Espio and I will go on from here! Espio: With Tails’ help, I’ll easily take out the searchlights. (The group nods in agreement. Tails silently flew up to the power-box controlling the searchlights carrying Espio and then Espio threw a ninja star at the box, destroying it. The searchlights then died down, alerting the robots who ran to check on them. Tails gave an “all clear” sign and the group met up with him and Espio at the entrance without getting the robots’ attention) Sonic: We’ll take it from here! (Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Billy, and the Powerpuff Girls break the door down, and hurried in before the robots almost noticed them) (Interior; White Acropolis Train Station; Night) (Amy left the train upon arrival and left the station) (Exterior; White Acropolis Train Station; Night) (She then noticed a ski trolley heading towards Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base and snuck onboard. After that left, Silver and Blaze, having arrived, hurried through the hill, avoiding obstacles. Suddenly, Blaze spotted Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base, getting Silver’s attention) Blaze: Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base is ahead. Let’s hurry! Silver: (Nods) Right! (They go down there and then fought off some robots) (Interior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (Sonic’s group hurried through the hallways and upon reaching a dead end chamber, they looked around in confusion) Blossom: Did we take a wrong turn? (They heard Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s voices) Eggman: You’re late. Him: We warned you not to be late. Mojo Jojo: So what took you so long? (They noticed Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him in a room behind a glass window a few inches above them) Knuckles: Well, we had to deal with your little pets. Vector: We came like you asked. Sonic: Now where’s Elise? PPGs: And where’s the professor? Snake: And where’ssssss Cccccelebi at? Eggman: My, aren’t we impatient…. (He pulls Elise by him while Mojo Jojo held Celebi and Him held Utonium. Elise and Utonium’s hands are already tied behind their backs and gagged and Celebi is in a glass container with small holes on them. Just when the group was about to attack, Him interjected) Him: Ah-ah-ah! Eggman: You better not move. Now, the Chaos Emerald. (Hesitant at first, Sonic pulls out the blue Chaos Emerald. Eggman points at a pedestal next to the group) Eggman: Place it there. Mojo Jojo: You heard him. (Elise, Utonium, and Celebi shook their heads no in desperation. But Sonic placed the blue Chaos Emerald on the pedestal. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him suddenly laughed evilly and Eggman pushed a button. Then a pink barrier generated in the chamber, trapping the group) Tails: Huh?! What?! Knuckles: What?! (Knuckles, Billy, and the Powerpuff Girls tried punching the barrier, but gets knocked back) Charmy: (Angrily) Let us out! Him: It’s no use. Mojo Jojo: It’s too powerful for you to overcome. Eggman: Now allow us to introduce you to our latest creation. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: This is the Solaris prototype. (Elise and Utonium gasped behind the gag while Celebi gasped as Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him laugh evilly at the group) Eggman: With this machine, we’ll be able to control the flow of time itself! Mojo Jojo: And you are the first guinea pigs to be tested with it! Him: (Sinisterly) So sit back and enjoy the ride. (Eggman pulls a lever nearby and the group is sucked upward to the top with a bunch of screams and vanished along with the barrier. After that was done, Him untied and ungagged Elise and Utonium and Mojo Jojo released Celebi from the container, letting them run and fly up to the window) Elise and Utonium: No, guys! (Celebi chirped in despair and then sadness as she, Elise, and Utonium sat beside the glass in sadness and anger) Eggman: Rest assured. Mojo Jojo: They’re not dead. Him: Yet. Utonium: (Angrily) What did you do to them?! Mojo Jojo: They’ve just been teleported by our glorious invention to another time. Him: (Sneeringly) Who knows where they’ll end up? Eggman: It could be the distant past or the far future. Mojo Jojo: But our machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what our machine needs in order to be complete…. Eggman: (Pointing at Elise) Is your power. Him: As well as that Celebi Princess’ power. Mojo Jojo: And the professor’s cooperation. Elise: (Confused) Mine and Celebi’s powers? Utonium: (Suspiciously) My cooperation? Eggman: Yes. Mojo Jojo: We can finally complete our plan. Him: Now that we have the Chaos Emerald, and you three…. The princess of Soleanna, the father of the Powerpuff Girls, and the princess of a clan of time-traveling creatures. Eggman: That’s all we need to revive the Flames of Disaster. Mojo Jojo: And with its power, we will be able to control everything and rule the world. Eggman: So, you three would be wise to remain on our “good” side. Him: So, enjoy your stay here. (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him then escort Elise, Utonium, and Celebi to their sound-proof cell and locked them in. After the three villains left, Elise remained calm and began praying) Elise: (Thinking) Sonic, guys…. Be safe…. (Noticing her praying, Utonium and Celebi became concerned) Utonium: (Thinking) I hope Sonic’s group, as well as the girls, find a way back safely. (Celebi chirped softly as she flew up to Elise who finished praying. She noticed her and smiled softly, then turned to Utonium in determination) Elise: Can you find us a way out, Professor? (Thinking about it while studying the lock on the cell door latch, Utonium brightened up and nodded) Utonium: Yes! Maybe if I use some kind of clip, I can unlock it! (He suddenly got glum) Utonium: But I don’t have any clips. (Realizing something, Elise pulled out a clip from her pocket and showed it to Utonium) Elise: This might help. (Utonium brightened up upon seeing it, accepted it, and starts to work on picking the lock) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover